Sasu de Itainero
by Rainhard Geo
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha adalah lelaki supernarsis dengan berbagai kemampuan, yang sukses memerankan The Phantom dalam sebuah pertunjukan balet. Keberhasilanya itu menyebabkan salah seorang penonton, Ino Yamanaka, mencari-cari sosok misterius tersebut. Tak disangka, Sasuke adalah kakak dari teman satu sekolah Ino, Megan Uchiha. siapakah Sasuke sebenarnya? This Ino b'day FFn/film effect. RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Sasu the Itainero © Rainhard Geo

.

.

.

Warning! :  
Sasuke = OOC, tampak serius(?), suka bohong :3, dll

Ino = anti OOC :D, Suka balet, dll

Itachi = OCC *maybe ._.*, dll

And more pairing will be OOCvers(?).

Alur = Balet/Detektif/dll.

.

.

.

Just Enjoy! DLDR! Mind RnR? :D This Fic like a Film, so... :) - Ino Bday Fic -  
.

.

.

* * *

**Balet (Ino POV Forever(?))**

"Yay!" aku melompat girang. Wow, aku akan menonton sebuah pertunjukan balet. Sudah lama sekali, aku tidak menyaksikan pertunjukan balet. Terakhir kali aku menonton adalah saat berusia masih enam tahun.

"Kamu sepertinya senang sekali?" ibuku heran melihatku. Aku hanya senyum lebar-lebar. Aku tidak sabar. "Sekarang, cepat mandi, sudah sore. Disana akan ramai, ibu takut kita tidak akan dapat tempat parkir," lanjut ibuku. Tentu tanpa rasa keberatan, aku menjalankan permintaan ibuku.

Aku pun langsung berlari menuju kamarku, mencari baju yang paling tepat untuk nanti malam. Benar juga kata ibu, sekarang sudah pukul 16.32. Aku mencoba membongkar isi lemari.

Uuups, salah. Aku tidak perlu membongkar lemariku karena sudah menemukan _dress _hitam selutut. Cocok untuk menonton pertunjukan balet. Sepertinya, aku akan memakai kardigan putih dan _high heels_ hitamku.

Setelah menemukan pakaian yang tepat, aku langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu. Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi, meskipun itu berarti terlalu cepat sampai di tempat.

Begitu selesai berpakaian, aku melihat diriku di cermin. Kupoles sedikit bedak di wajah, tipis sekali. Tapi, rambutku masih berantakan.

Langsung kusisir, mengikutinya mengalir lurus sebatas bahu. Begitu selesai, kuambil sedikit rambut di kedua sisi sebelah kanan. Selesai.

"Ino, ayo! Sudah, kan?" tanya ibu, berteriak dari lantai bawah.

"Iya, bu!" teriakku sambil berlari menuruni tangga. Untunglah gaunku cukup nyaman untuk digunakan berlari.

.

.

.

"Sasu, masih ingat bagian kamu menangkapku?" tanya seorang perempuan bergaun _pink_ pucat panjang, rambut pendeknya tertata rapi.

"Coba kita peragakan lagi. Kamu tentu masih ingat kan, Sakura?" tanya seseorang dengan jubah serupa _The Grimm_ dan wajah putih(topeng) kertas penuh luka. "Mulai dari sini, ya?" Dia menyenandungkan musik yang terdengar asing. Nadanya terdengar menyeramkan, tapi suaranya justru menenangkan. Sambil bersenandung, dia menari, berlari dengan kaku, namun luwes mengejar perempuan yang tadi bertanya padanya. Keduanya sangat anggun, bercerita tentang hantu bertopeng jahat mengejar putri kerajaan.

Lalu, di bagian ruang rias sang Putri terjatuh. Segera sang Jiwa Jahat menangkapnya, dan mereka menari berputar-putar. Sang Putri memaksa melepaskan diri, namun Sang Jiwa Jahat tak kunjung melepaskanya. Semuanya terlihat begitu anggun.

"Begitu kan Sakura?" ucap Sasuke, makhluk jahat berbalut jubah, sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Sakura si Putri.

Meski sudah selesai menari, Sakura tetap membebaskan diri dengan anggun. "Baik." Dia pun menengok ke kiri untuk melihat jam yang menempel di dinding. 7.25. "Aku ke _backstage_ dulu!" pamit Sakura kepada Sasuke dan orang-orang yang berada di ruang rias.

Semua pun melambai kearah Sakura saat dia berlari setengah melompat keluar ruang rias. Seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan kaus hitam melambai kearah Sakura. Sakura pun berlari kearahnya.

Di dekat laki-laki tinggi itu berdiri beberapa orang dengan baju rombeng dan rambut di _spray_ begitu tebal hingga terlihat sangat kusam. "Cepat Sakura, sudah ramai. Cepat pergi ke posisimu," ucap laki-laki itu kepadanya. "_Guys_...," katanya lagi pada orang-orang berbaju rombeng tadi dan kepada beberapa orang dibelakangnya yang bajunya lebih 'panggung' daripada sebuah kaus hitam.

Dengan cepat mereka semua pergi ke balik tirai hitam, memasang posisi dibalik tirai merah.

.

.

.

_Yes! _Aku mendapat tempat duduk yang sangat strategis: tepat ditengah, dibaris ketujuh dari depan. Lumayan didepan untuk aula sebesar ini. Ibuku berada disamping kananku, menggunakan celana bahan hitam dan kemeja sutra ungu. Tirai merah besar masih menyembunyikan sesuatu dibaliknya.

Akhirnya, setelah kurang lebih lima menit aku memencet telepon genggam untuk mengisi waktu, suara seorang wanita mengisi udara lewat _speaker_ berbarengan dengan lampu-lampu yang meredup. Aku pun segera memasukkan telepon genggamku ke dalam tas dan menatap kearah panggung. Penasaran dengan apa yang daritadi disembunyikan oleh Tirai Merah.

Tirai Merah bergeser ke sisi panggung, memperlihatkan begitu banyak orang miskin dan satu putri cantik di tengah, semuanya membeku. Musik klasik mulai sayup terdengar. Satu persatu mereka bergerak. Ada yang terseok-seok, ada yang berjalan setengah menari, serta ada yang melompat dan menari gembira.

Aku terkagum melihat suasana desa yang begitu hidup dalam musik bertempo andante di atas panggung. Semua gerakan terlihat seanggun balet, namun ada satu kesan 'keras' yang membuatnya berbeda. Ini bukan balet murni, tapi lebih ke bentk dongeng yang diceritakan dengan indah.

Orang-orang miskin dibelakang menari-nari ke luar panggung, menyisakan sang Putri yang berputar-putar mengelilingi panggung. Sembari itu semua terjadi, latar pun berubah menjadi latar salah satu ruangan dalam istana, musiknya berubah lebih cepat dan pengawal-pengawal serta para dayang pun berbaris rapi memasuki panggung.

Sebagai tanda hormat, sang Putri berhenti berputar, membungkuk, dan mengangkat sedikit gaunnya. Mereka semua menari, menceritakan kegiatan sehari-hari yang biasa dilakukan seorang Putri kerajaan.

Masuklah seorang lelaki tua berbadan gempal, dengan jubah merah berhias putih dan emas, serta mahkota emas yang meneriakkan kebesaran kekuasaannya.

Sang Raja menari. Wow, aku terkejut melihat sang Raja begitu luwes. Posturnya, menipuku. Hanya sekilas, lalu dia dan para pengawal serta dayang beranjak keluar panggung. Perlahan tempo musik melambat, dan layar di belakang berganti menjadi gambar taman.

Aku heran mengapa sang Putri tak kunjung lelah. Padahal, sudah kurang lebih tiga puluh menit dia terus menari. Ada satu yang menarik perhatianku tadi, si Kakek miskin pada awal pertunjukan, dia tidak tersenyum, selalu cemberut terus. Lucu!

Gerakan sang Putri tetap tidak terlihat kelelahannya. Dia berkeliling-keliling mencium bunga. Aku suka gerakan-gerakan sang Putri, dan sejauh ini dialah tokoh favoritku setelah Kakek miskin pada awal pertunjukan.

Sang Putri masik asyik mencium bunga, seakan-akan dia tidak sadar bahwa lampu diredupkan dan musik berubah tegang. Dari awal memang semua dibalut musik klasik, tapi semuanya begitu harmonis dengan gerakan diatas panggung. Suasana tegang, datang sesosok berjubah hitam. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena sosok itu menggunakan tudung yang menyatu dengan jubah panjangnya. Dia berjalan setengah menari menuju sang Putri. Menyeramkan! Tapi, menarik dan begitu anggun.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku seakan tersihir oleh keberadaan si Sosok Berjubah ini, padahal melihat wajahnya saja pun aku tak bisa. Keren. Tersadar dari pikiranku, aku memindahkan sorot mataku kearah sang Putri. Dia menengok ke sebelah kanannya, terkejut melihat sosok itu dan berlari. Kejar-mengejar pun terjadi.

Ha! Si Jubah Hitam berhasil meraih tangan sang Putri, membuat sang Putri dengan terpaksa berputar ke pelukannya. Begitu sang Putri terjerat, tudung si Jubah Hitam terbuka menampakkan wajahnya yang seputih kertas(topeng) dan penuh bekas luka. Menyeramkan... tapi, keren.

Mereka berputar dan beradu kekuatan. Satu ingin terlepas, dan satu ingin mengekang. Lagu bernada asing dan menegangkan memenuhi udara. Sang Putri berhasil melepaskan diri, dan pengejaran terjadi lagi, sama-sama indah dengan gerakan lain.

Sang Putri terjatuh, dan sosok berjubah menangkapnya seakan dialah sang Pangeran. Mereka berputaran. Sang Putri memaksa untuk melepaskan diri, tapi tidak bisa. Semua dibalut dalam gerakan serupa seperti tango. Aku suka sekali pada sosok berjubah, yang terus menampakkan wajah tanpa perasaan meskipun gerakannya bak gerakan seorang pangeran.

Hm, berarti tadi aku salah. Karakter favoritku bukan si Kakek miskin, tapi si Jubah Hitam.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continue ! :D  
.

.

.

* * *

Ngmong Gajeh Doloech :  
Gimana minna? Bagus ndak?

Sorry, kalo pendek... karena sengaja... disini Isi Ceritanya ada 12 atau berapalah gitu, jadi 1 cerita 1 chap. Tau kan? :)

Oiya, sorry kalo saya jarang bikin fic atau update fic lama, karena sekolah saya sekarang menyibukkan saya dengan berbagai macam, tau kan? :D

Dan juga, saya sibuk dengan kursus saya, yaitu Detective Kid Klien... karena saya Senior plus ketua -_-, jadinya saya paling sibuk untuk memecahkan kasus -_- #curhat #dibantai

Okeh... ini kayaknya, ada 20 chap nantinya, atau berapalah, saya ndak tau -_-

Tunggu aja ya sampe apdet lagi, yaaah.. saya sepertinya akan lama ._. maap ._.v

Ini fic untuk Ino-Chan-Cuantik bday lho :P

Telat ya? Iya -_- saat tanggal 23 sep, saya banyak kasus -_-

Ohya, saya sarankan untuk kalian, coba denger lagu Good Bye by Air Supply, itu lagunya kayaknya alurnya lambat, pokoknya nyentuh ;) #lho #dibunuh

Okelah, daripada saya curhat terus, saya tutup Ngomong Gajeh Doloech aja -_-

Mind To Riview? :D

v

v

v

v

v


End file.
